Logan the Red Lantern
by Lewis-Sama
Summary: Something is happening to everybody's favorite green Titan and it can't end well when he wakes up and is already at throats with the resident demoness. And things only get worse when his teammates blame him for the occurrence of certain events. (On Hold.)


(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEAST BOY, RAVEN OR ANY OTHER DC CHARACTER/NAMESAKES.)

Chapter One- Boiling Rage

_"Go Garfield!"_

_A green boy cowered before a blond couple as a fire and smoke was consuming the small boat that all three of them were on. The small child cried as he clanged to the beautiful blond woman as she firmly grabbed his shoulders. "You need to go now Garfield." She whispered in a way that only a mother could as she struggled to keep the tears from her eyes. "Please." The woman begged. "Do it for mommy."_

_"No." The boy named Garfield whimpered as he couldn't bring himself to look into his mother's eyes. "I don't w-want to. I want to s-stay with y-you."_

_The blond man looked on with sad eyes as he saw the boat approaching the waterfall at a faster rate because of the rapids. His blue eyes hardened and the thought of his son dying with his wife and he when he could just fly away; he might not be able to save his wife but he will save his precious little boy. He hardened his heart a d his eyes as he yanked his son away from his wife. "Leave. Now." He ordered the man_

_"N-No." Garfield whimpered before he saw a coldness in his father's eyes that the small child had never seen before._

_"You have to go now, son." his father orders him as inside he felt guilty in leaving his son behind._

_"B-but, daddy..." Garfield tries to plead, but his father tightens his grip on his arm._

_"BOY, STOP STANDING LIKE AN IDIOT AND LEAVE!" the father told his son with a tear in his eye. "DON'T LOOK BACK ON US, SAVE YOURSELF!"_

_"No!" Garfield flat out refused before a sharp pain erupted on his cheek when his father had slapped him. "D-Daddy?"_

_"You either get off of this boat or my belt is coming off." The man warned as he moved his hand to the metal of his belt buckle. "Go and never look back." He whispered coldly to his son._

_"Not wanting to get spanked with his father's belt the green child turned into a pigeon and flew away in fear of his father._

_"What have I done?" The man sobbed as he still felt the sting on the Palm of his hand. "I struck my son." He sobbed into his hands._

_"You saved our son." His wife cooed as she pulled her husband into one last embrace filled with all of her love for him. "He'll thank in the long run._

_"He'll hate me." The husband looked into his wife's eyes and smiled one last time before he kissed her._

_/_

_Garfield landed on the shore and turned back into his base form as he realized what he just did and in a panic looked for his parent' boat in the hope of returning to them; only to watch in pure horror as the boat went over what he knew to be a waterfall. "No!" He cringed as he thought that it was his entire fault_

_Dream ends._

"NNNNOOOO!" Beast Boy cried out in terror as he clutched of what remained of his destroyed blanket to his chest and sobbed angry tears.

He turned over in his bed and seethed as he took note that his clock read three in the morning and yet again he will spend hours waiting for the other Titans to wake up so they didn't get suspicious of his nightmares which marked his twentieth one in a row so far; all are about different things but all leave him unable to go back to sleep and in a very bad attitude.

"Maybe I should do some free falls." Beast Boy said as he got out of bed and quickly got dressed in his Doom Patrol uniform so nobody would see the reminders of his painful and rage filled past. "That always makes me feel better."

/

Raven was once again meditating on the roof after she was forcefully dejected from her own dream by her teammate Beast Boy have yet another nightmare. The twentieth one in a row and it was running thin on the demoness's patients. 'What a child!' She dismissed. 'Having a nightmare at this age. I need tea.' She sighed as she opened a portal to the kitchen and left the room a few seconds before the resident changeling walked onto the roof.

Beast Boy walked onto the roof and walked over to the side of the roof and peered down as he felt nothing but his rage as he performed a swan dive over the edge and plummeted to the ground. Feeling the rush of the wind on his body and the thrill of knowing that he could die if he made one false mistake on his way down, but to his complete annoyance he felt nothing in his mood change as he changed back into a bird and flew up just in time before he would have died a very quick and a very painless death. 'What the fuck!? That always makes me feel better.' He thought as he clenched his fists and looked down the tower. 'Maybe if I try again.'

And try again he did and again and again. He tried the trick for hours until the sun started to rise and he fell flat onto his rear as he just felt his anger boil deep in his blood and to his shock and frustration the sunrise also did nothing to calm his nerves, like they always did before.

/

"God damnit!" Raven screamed as she stopped her meditating and broke the window in her anger. "Why is he so angry!? It is really starting to piss me off!" She added as the game console and television imploded in a second. "I'll kill him!"

'Someone slept on the wrong side of the bed.' Rude snarked as the emotion had every intention of angering the demoness.

"Shut up!" Raven barked as she angrily looked for the changeling. "I'm going to find that boy." She growled as she marched out of the common room and head towards the roof, passing by the Titan leader and the Tamaranean princess as they backed away from her.

"Friend Raven, are you the alright?" Starfire asked her friend in concern.

"Shut it!" Raven snapped as she open a portal to the roof and flew into it.

/

Beast Boy was going insane as he glared at the sunrise which was supposed to make him happy when a chill washed over his body. "What the hell is that?" He asked himself before a black portal came into view and a red eyed demoness came out. 'What! I am in no mood to see Raven! Now when it's obviously her time of the month!'

"You idiot!" Raven insulted the changeling as soon as her portal closed. "You green fucking idiot!"

"What the hell is your deal?" Beast Boy asked in barely controlled anger. "You just pop out of your stupid thing and then start insulting me."

"It's called a portal you fool! How moronic could you be!?" Raven replied as a crackle of her powers ripped away a little part of the roof?

Usually the demoness's insults and name calling never really gotten to her, sure it did hurt when your friend treated you like a piece of dirt, but with the way his day was going those insults had finally gotten through to the changeling. Usually, he would take the hurt and sadness and shrug it off, but this time, he felt his anger racing through his soul, this time he would fight back.

"I'm moronic!?" Beast Boy barked. "I did nothing, you're the moron here!"

"How dare you-" Raven tried to argue back.

"Don't you fucking interrupt me!" Beast Boy snapped at the demoness who was shocked at the changeling's cursing. "I did nothing to you this morning and still here you are yelling at me for something I didn't even do! Did I spill tea on your books again? No! Did I borrow one of your creepy spell books? No! Well, tell me Raven, what did I do to deserve your bitchyness this time!?" The changeling angrily demanded as he glared at the demoness.

Raven was taken aback by the green Titan's sudden outburst; she had insult him on occasion but he usually he would do nothing, so why was this different? It was different; it was startling. But she didn't let this intimidate her even though she felt a little intimidated as she answered. "Your emotions are making me lose my concentration during my meditation!"

"Me? Causing you to lose your meditation!?" Beast Boy yelled as a red flash appeared in his eyes for a second. "So what you're saying now is that I made you lose your concentration during your meditation, and all because of my fucking emotions!?" He chuckled at the realization. "Wow, you couldn't even come up with a better excuse to pick on me."

"It wasn't an excuse you child!" Raven remarked as she grinded her teeth as she struggled to control her powers that were wanting to rip the green Titan to shreds. "I don't even know why I bother with you! You're so immature!"

"Yeah go ahead Raven! Pick on me some more, like always! I wish terra was here for at least she wouldn't pick on me and treat me like shit!" Beast Boy replied which made the demoness twitch at the blond's name.

"Terra!? That traitorous bitch! She betrayed you, Beast Boy! She betrayed us! She didn't love you!" Raven yelled as she didn't feel a bit sorry about going after such a personal target. "She didn't love you!"

"Like you know anything about love you heartless demon." Beast Boy growled which halted the purple haired girl in her tracks before she lashed out in a single act of fury as her throat clenched and a tear escaped her eye.

SLAP!

"You..." Raven monotone as the changeling rubbed his cheek where his teammate just slapped him. "H-H-How could you?" She whimpered as her sharp eyes locked with emerald eyes from beneath her hood.

"Rae..." Beast Boy's rage died as he saw the tears barely visible underneath the demon girl's hood. "I'm so sor-"

"Don't speak to me again." Raven stoically interrupted before she disappeared into a portal, leaving the green Titan feeling deep regret and a new sense of self loathing that surprised him.

"What have I done?" Beast Boy mumbled to himself as he felt a tear sting as it rolled down his cheek. "No wonder you're alone. Logan. I wouldn't want to be around me either."

/

"Do you think Friends Raven and Beast Boy would ever start the human dating ritual?" Starfire asked her boyfriend and team leader.

The once pupil of Gotham's Dark Knight only laughed in response.

"What?" Starfire asked confused and slightly hurt.

"I'm sorry Starfire, but Beast Boy and Raven don't like each other that way. Sure Beast Boy does try to make her laugh and smile but I don't think he likes Raven. And Raven... I'm pretty sure she hates Beast Boy." Robin told his girlfriend as he rubbed her shoulders.

"Oh, but I'm sure they will." Starfire said in hope. "Even though they do hate each other, they will eventually learn to love each other, just like what the earth's television always showed!"

Robin looked at the Tamaranean with a blank stare for a moment as he told her. "Starfire, that's fiction. Something like that happening in real life is inaccurate."

"So Raven and Beast Boy won't date each other?" Starfire frowned at her boyfriend.

"As long as they hate each other and don't get along, it's very unlikely that they will." Robin told her with a nod.

"Then maybe we should do something to help them?" Starfire stated with one of her big smiles.

"I don't think that is a good idea, Starfire." Robin shook his head as he imagined the demoness going all black tentacles on him if she ever found out about the couple meddling in her love life. "We should just leave things as they are."

"Alright, if you are sure." Starfire smiled but she wanted her best friend to be happy.

/

"I can't believe he said that!" Raven yelled as she destroyed her bed into at least a dozen pieces. "He knows how I feel about that!"

"You did mention Terra. And you were out of control." Knowledge commented as she pushed up her glasses.

"Who cares about that blond bitch!" Bravery responded with a huff as she felt strangely jealous that the green Titan chose to defend the blond girl who betrayed them.

"He does." Wisdom answered the green cloaked girl. "And Raven was out of line."

"You know I couldn't control it!" Raven snapped at the emotion. "His emotions were affecting me!"

"The same goes with Garfield." Wisdom replied in the defense of the changeling as she used the Titan's real name.

"Well what do you want me to do? Apologize to that child?" Raven asked in irritation.

"You're the one acting like a child." Rude countered.

"I'm not a child; I'm the most matured team member and he's the immature one." Raven retorted as she heard laughter from Rude.

"You, mature? All you do is hit him with no regards of his feelings. He's just a punching bag for you to vent out your anger, other than Dr. Light and Control Freak to bash on." Rude stated with a smugness to her tone.

"I say we should do this more often. His rage is so sweet." Rage suggested to the other emotions and Raven. "I've never felt so powerful before. So strong is his rage and tantalizing."

"Just another perfect reason to avoid Beast Boy all together." Raven dryly commented as the red emotion growled at her.

"But BB is our friend!" Happy objected.

"He called us a heartless demon. I knew he hated us, they all do." Timid cried into her cloak as Raven started to develop a headache. "They will kick us out!"

"No they won't." Raven told the crying emotion.

"We'll be all alone!" Timid cried as she ignored the Titan.

"BB and Star would never abandon us." Happy assured the crying girl. "Neither would Rob and Cy."

Rude scoffed at the pink wearing emotion. "The imp would the minute we needed him the most."

"You don't know that for sure." Knowledge countered as the demoness had enough of her emotions talking.

"Enough! I'm going to eat breakfast at the diner." Raven snarled as she doesn't want to stay in tower as long as the annoying green Titan was here. She just wanted to get away from the tower and drink some tea at the dinner.

/

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Beast Boy asked himself as he threw several stones from the shore of the island out into the bay. His anger problems were staring to act up and it is messing him up. "Why am I so angry!? Why won't anything help!?" He asked himself as he continued to skip the stones; he continued to skip stones but it didn't help him calm down. "Is it the Beast? Is he making me so angry?" No respond was given, and he decided to skip one last stone before he headed back inside of the tower.

/

As Beast Boy walked back inside of the tower he spotted the resident Tamaranean floating toward him. Doing his best to not to hurt her feelings so he decided to smile at her. "Hey Star, sorry not in the mood so I'll see you later."

"Is there something wrong, Friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked in concern for her friend.

"Nothing, just a little irritated." Beast Boy replied to her as he kept a growl from leaving his throat. The Tamaranean then embraced the changeling with a hug which startled him at the contact "What are you doing, Star?" He asked.

"I'm giving you the hug so you'll feel better, Friend Beast Boy." Starfire replied as she squeezed the life out of the changeling.

Beast Boy struggled out of the bone crushing hug as he shouted in discomfort. "Starfire, let go of me!" He managed to get out of her grip as he breathed in and out. "Jesus Christ, Starfire! Learn to control your strength!"

"Sorry, friend." Starfire said softly as she felt her feelings were hurt from his yelling.

Beast Boy realizing his outburst he hung his head in shame. "No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you." He told the Tamaranean as he rubbed the back of his neck. 'Maybe I need counseling. I hear Black Canary is good counseling other superheroes.'

"Will you be alright, Friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked her friend in worry.

"What? Of course!" Beast Boy instantly smiled bright at Tamaranean who was tricked by the genuine looking smile and happy eyes.

"That's good friend!" Starfire hugged the changeling again but this time it was much softer of a hug and more enjoyable that the bone crushing hugs that she gave him earlier but for some reason the hug felt hollow and unfulfilling. "Star…" He trailed off as he pondered if he would regret what he was going to say. "Please give me one of your normal hugs." He asked the girl as he hid his face to hide his grimace.

"Yeah friend!" Starfire upped the strength and the green Titan had to bite his lip from crying out in pain. "I'm so happy that you are better!"

"So am I." Beast Boy whimpered as he was sure that Tamaraneans could out muscles Kryptonians.

"That reminds me, where is Friend Raven?" Starfire questioned as she placed the changeling back onto his feet.

"I don't know. Haven't seen her in a while." Beast Boy frowned as he remembered the slap and the red head took the frown as a good sign that her fiend liked her best friend.

"Then I will go search for her." Starfire exclaimed as she flew off before the green teenager could advice against that plan.

"I'm sure Raven won't take her anger out on Starfire." Beast Boy dismissed with a shrug and kept on walking.

/

"Is there anything wrong with your tea, Raven?" A goth waitress asked the Titan as the grey skinned girl had been sitting there for the longest time just starring at her tea.

"No." Raven monotone.

"Alright, let me know if you need anything." The waitress said as she walked away from the empath. "Then again, you never need anything." She monotone.

Ignoring the waitress's last line, Raven drank her tea in peace; what Beast Boy said to her still rang out in her mind. It wasn't about what he said about what she knows about love, but it was about what he said before that. She never acknowledged the green Titan's feelings whenever she hit him; in fact she never acknowledge him trying to help her by doing pointless things like play video games or hanging out. Sure, her father is banished, or dead since she haven't heard from him, but she needed to keep her powers in check.

"Hey Raven." Greeted the gothic looking teenage boy as he waved at her. The demoness knew him as Marvin, or Goth Boy as people knew him by. They became good friends since the rave party the Titans went with Backfire that day. "Man, been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Hello Marvin." Raven replied as she stared down at her tea. "How's Wendy?"

"Doing fine." Goth Boy replied as he looked at her with a blank stare. "So what brings you here at the diner? New tea? Or did you just want to get away from those preppy friends of yours?"

"Who's says preppy anymore?" Raven asked her the gothic male friend. "And I don't want to talk about it."

Goth Boy looked at the purple haired girl neutrally as he spoke. "Let me guess, it was that Beast Boy person annoying you again?"

Raven flinched at the mention of the green Titan as she hid her frown beneath her hood. "It's none of your concern, Marvin."

"You know a superhero's life isn't one of my concerns, Raven." Marvin told her as he rolled his eyes. "But you are an exception."

"Don't you have poetry to recite on?" Raven asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"None today." Marvin replied to his fellow goth friend. "But seriously, you never come out unless you're hanging out with the Titans, or some stuff bothering you. And as of what the fan forum knows, you and the green guy never get along."

"We have forums?" Raven asked as she drank her tea for the first time.

"Yeah, I mean there are a lot of people in forums, and some shipping wars between the GreenBirds vs the BeastAliens." Marvin listed. "If you must know, most people paired up with you and Beast Boy."

"Me… w-with Beast Boy?" Raven chuckled as she felt the concept was utterly ridiculous. "Well sorry to disappoint, but in real life opposites don't attract. Do I look like a something out of fiction?"

"Well from the things happening in the world, I don't have the right to say." Marvin replied to the demoness.

Raven's communicator rang up as she pulled it out and answered it. "Yes, Robin?"

"Trouble at the Bank of Jump City. Control Freak and Mad Mod are robbing the bank vaults." Robin informed the empath.

"Whatever. I'll on my way." Raven replied as she shut down her communicator and put it away as she got out of her seat. "I have work to do. Goodbye Marvin."

"Anytime, Raven." Marvin replied as he lazily waved at the empath as she disappeared from the diner. 'What she needs is a boyfriend. It doesn't even matter who, just a boyfriend… or girlfriend.'

/

Control Freak and Mad Mod laughed as they took the money from the bank vaults. "This is going to be an easy score." The nineteen- sixty British obsessed villain told his partner as they felt a soar in confidence. "Robbing a bank at such an early time is great idea, mate."

"You know what they say; the early bird gets the worm." Control Freak replied as a birdarang almost hit him in the head as it pierce to the wall.

"Be careful what you two say, Control Freak." Robin started as he and the Titans stood up fight the two villains. "Because that bird brought friends."

"Dude..." Cyborg sighed.

"Lame." Beast Boy finished as the Titan leader took no notice of the two.

"Ah my little duckies. You came back for Moddies school for the delinquent teens?" Mad Mod spoke as he took notice of five Titans and smirked to his partner as they readied a new weapon for this moment.

"No! We'll gonna take you down like... like... I got nothing." Beast Boy sighed in defeat as he felt a slap to the back of his head and knew that he deserved it.

"Then next time shut up!" Raven growled as she was still angry about earlier in the day.

'At least she's talking to me.' Beast Boy thought in a strange sense of relief.

"Beast Boy pay attention!" Robin snapped as the two villains made a run for it. "Titans go!"

"I wasn't the only one screwing around, Robin!" Beast Boy growled at the Titan leader which shocked everyone, even Raven. "Why don't you bitch to Raven as well!"

"Beast Boy..." Robin grinded his teeth in frustration at the changeling. "Stop messing around at sick them."

"Sick them? I'm not a dog, asshole!" Beast Boy replied as he found the same anger from earlier coming back for a second round. "And why don't you get off your high horse and sick em'!?" He added. "Go ahead, sick em' boy."

'That was pretty good.' Rude laughed as she liked it when the green Titan mocked his leader.

'But he's going to the in trouble.' Timid cried.

'Most interesting.' Wisdom noted as she watched. 'Raven, you might want to leave before you lose control again.' She advised.

"SHUT UP!" Raven yelled at the two Titans as her eyes turned red. "Why don't you two stop acting like children and do your jobs!" She took off after the two second rate villains.

"She's the one acting like a damn child." Beast Boy muttered as he changed into a hawk as he followed the villains.

"And I thought Speedy had anger problems." Cyborg said as the three other Titans take pursue to the getaway villains.

/

"Wonder what that was all about?" Mad Mod asked his partner.

"Oh teammates in superhero team argue all the time." Control Freak replied using his common knowledge of movies, TV shows, and comics. "It happens all the time. Ghostbusters, Guardians of the Galaxy, Avengers, and every team is basically made up of assholes."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN ASSHOLE!?" Raven shouted as she appeared in front of the two villains with her demotic glare "WELL!?"

"Well, you do treat Beast Boy unfairly." Control Freak replied nervously as he ran most of the Teen Titan forums and how the demoness treated the changeling was a common thread for the forums.

"THAT'S BECAUSE HE'S AN IMMATURE BRAT AND YOU TWO WILL BE GOING BACK TO JAIL!" Raven screamed as the overweight nerd and the British villain used both their remote and cane as they summon Mod's British soldiers, and the Guardians of the Galaxy.

"Who are you calling immature you psycho!" Beast Boy snarled as he turned back into his base form and glared at his teammate before charging at the Guardians. "How dare you use Starlord for your own twisted purposes!" He changed into a tiger and jumped on the legendary space outlaw.

"Idiot." Raven muttered as she rolled her eyes at the changeling. "Azarath Metrion Zenthos!" She chanted as she fired her magic at the British robotic soldiers. "Die! Die! Die!"

"When did they get so violent?" Mod asked his temporary partner.

"I don't know but it's epic!" Control Freak fanboyed as he watched the two Titans just completely and utterly destroy their minions. "We should probably do something." He said still fanboying.

"Our secret weapon to go." Mad Mod complied as he took out a thermal detonator from his back pocket and tossed it at the two Titans.

"No not that!" Control Freak flipped out as he started to run away. "Who knows what it will do!"

"Yankees..." Mod mocked as he ran after his partner as the changeling saw the Star Wars weapon but his teammate did not.

"Look out!" Beast Boy yelled as he pushed his teammate out of the way without a second thought and landed on top of her as he straddled her waist as his body covered hers.

He waited and she waited; Beast Boy waited for the device to blow up, and Raven waited patiently for the green teen to get off of her. The only reason she didn't just blast him off was because she could feel his anxiety of the situation. ...But atlas nothing happened after a twenty count and the changeling got off his teammate and walked over to the weapon and lightly kicked it with foot.

"What the hell are you doing?" Raven barked as she picked herself up from the ground and patted herself off before glaring at her teammate that was kicking a circular object with his foot. 'What the hell is he doing!?' She screamed in her mind as she recognized the object from the time that the Titans all watched the Star War Original Trilogy one night when it was Beast Boy's turn to pick the movies for movie night. 'He should know better!'

"Why didn't it go off?" Beast Boy frowned as he kicked it again, except this time it made a noise that the changeling knew all too well. "Shit..."

"Get away you idiot!" Raven yelled as she fired her powers at both the object and her teammate.

The changeling felt himself get enclosed with the demoness's black magical energy and he was aggressively yanked back as he saw the thermal detonator also covered with the magic as it was thrown into the air, but it wasn't fast enough. As the grenade like weapon exploded it broke through the magical barrier as the demoness was already emotionally unfocused and the explosion destroyed her concentration on her magic. As her teammate and the blast widened, she was helpless as the green Titan was hit by the thermal blast but just barely as only a part of his face was caught in the explosions six meter radius.

Beast Boy felt the searing pain on his face as he collided with the ground but he couldn't bring himself to scream as he felt his mind go numb and his rage broke. "RRRRRRAAAA! MOD! CONTROL FREAK!" He roared as he smashed his fists into the concrete, leaving the small craters. "I'LL KILL YOU!" The enraged Titan took off after the two long gone villains as he followed their disgusting scents.

"YOU IDIOT!" Raven yelled at her running teammate before she flew after him with the Titans not far behind her.

/

Mad Mod and Control Freak breathed in and out of their breaths after escaping from the two psychopathic Titans; the two second-rate villains made it into their secret warehouse where it's about far from where the Titans were. They then hear an explosion far back of the city. "Do you think it got 'em?" Mad Mod asked his partner.

"It's a Thermal Detonator, of course it would get to them." Control Freak replied as he thought up of something. "Although, the Titans probably avoided the explosion like they usually do."

"Well, now that we got ourselves some money, we can split our profits and open up shop." Mad Mod said as he counted his earnings. "Maybe we can earn some jobs and join membership of the Injustice League."

"What about the Brotherhood of Evil?" Control Freak asked as he is hit with a cane by the British man.

"You bloody fool! Think of joining the big leagues for once!" Mod barked as he heard something. "Did you hear that?"

"Here what?" Control Freak asked as he heard it as well. "I hear it now."

The two second-rate villains looked around as they once again heard the noise all around them. It sounded like it was crawling, ready to come out at any time. Mod pointed his cane up and his partner tried to find his remote, but found it was gone.

"My remote! Where is it?" Control Freak yelped in a panic as he searched around for his only weapon of choice.

Mod shushed him as he pointed towards the crates as they see a green mouse running towards them, which sigh in relief.

"False alarm, it's just a wee mouse." Mod said as he looked at the mouse.

"Yeah, got us all riled up over a small, green...mouse..." Control Freak trailed off as the two started to realize what, or who this mouse really was.

The mouse looked up at the villains with a smirk, as it changed into a lion, pouncing at the two screaming villains. It scratches Control Freak's face as the green lion changed into his basic form as Beast Boy who elbowed Control Freak in the face, and kicks him in the stomach, causing the fat nerd to cough out the oxygen from his lungs.

"Easy laddie, calm down yerself!" Mod pleaded in a panic as the changeling glared at the British man who was terrified and tried to run away, but he wasn't so lucky as the green Titan grabbed him from the back of the collar as he pulled back by a punch in the face. "Please laddie, have mercy." He begged as the changeling growled at him.

"Begging won't stop from doing to you what I'm about to do to you." Beast Boy told him as the aging villain can see red flashing in the Titan's his eyes for a second, as he is met with a green fist to his face.

Beating him mercilessly, Beast Boy felt the rage rushing inside of his body as he continued to give Mad Mod a merciless beating. He has never felt this angry before; he knew it wasn't the Beast influencing on him, but it has to be something else, but what? He repeatedly punched him in the face giving Mad Mod a black eye, bloody nose and mouth, and a couple teeth were missing. His already crooked teeth broke and fell from his mouth as the man's glasses broke and are cracked in the lenses; his face looked like mince meat as the changeling continued to beat him. It was then the warehouse door busted open as Raven along with the Teen Titans rushed in and they witness their green friend beating the insane British villain to a pulp with his fist and saw the unconscious Control Freak on the ground. To their shock they saw what none of them had ever seen before; Beast Boy was merciless beating another living creature.

"Beast Boy! STOP!" Robin ordered as he grabbed the green Titan's arm. "Let him go!"


End file.
